femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Missy Kurtz (Law
'Missy Kurtz '(Ari Graynor) is the main villainess of "Damaged", episode 4.11 of ''Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate January 10, 2003). As a child, Missy's father beat and raped her repeatedly, and regularly allowed his friends to do the same. By the time Missy was taken from her father by child services, Missy (by the words of psychologist Dr. George Huang) had missed the crucial bonding period of her childhood, leaving her incapable of forming attachments or relationships with other people. When Missy was 12, she was adopted by Peter and Raquel Kurtz, who believed they would be unable to conceive children of their own. But soon after Missy's adoption, they gave birth to their daughter Rebecca. While Missy acted joyous, she secretly began hating Rebecca for taking away her adoptive parents' attention. The evil Missy began drugging and molesting Rebecca, along with manipulating her boyfriend Joey Field into doing the same. Missy was implied to have been unfaithful to Joey, though, as she at one point contracted gonorrhea and gave it to Rebecca. When Rebecca woke up during one of Missy's assaults and threatened to tell, Missy had Joey assist her in a plot to silence her. She went about orchestrating her sister's murder at the video store where Joey worked, with Joey arranging for his friend Eric Campbell to come in and shoot Rebecca, making it seem like a robbery gone bad. Eric was also shot and killed by Joey to keep him quiet. Missy's plan also resulted in the death of John Marcum, a man who had been outside the store at the time of the staged robbery and was shot when Eric tried to shoot Rebecca a first time and missed. Afterwards, Missy put on the persona of a grieving sister, efficiently fooling the detectives. When detectives Benson and Stabler learned that Missy had gonorrhea, having already learned that Rebecca was positive, she tearfully claimed that Joey had raped her and Rebecca and forced her to bring Rebecca to the video store on the day of her death under the threat of killing her. The detectives arrested Joey and gave Missy immunity to allow her to testify against him. But Missy was soon after revealed as the true villain when a video tape of Missy and Joey abusing Rebecca was discovered, showing her true nature. After some resistance, the detectives convince Joey to testify against his villainous girlfriend and, with the help of Joey's lawyer father Malcolm Field, ADA Cabot had Missy's immunity voided and she was arrested. Eventually, evidence to Missy's payment to Eric Campbell was found, as they discovered that he had pawned in a necklace of Missy's days prior to shooting up the store. When told by Cabot that Rebecca was an innocent child and that she was going to be convicted and executed, Missy coldly expressed no remorse for her crimes and pointedly said, "You can't kill me. I'm already dead." Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Molester Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested